


Что тебе мешает?

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like noobs, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Можно сказать, что Данте рядом с собой он уже потерял, а терять Джея только потому что они там оба напридумывали себе всякой херни - та еще херовая идея.
Relationships: Danteh | Dante Cruz & super | Matthew DeLisi, Danteh | Dante Cruz/super | Matthew DeLisi, sinatraa | Jay Won/super | Matthew DeLisi
Kudos: 4





	Что тебе мешает?

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один фик на Writober. По идее это кусок колледж ау, которое я хз будет написано или нет.  
> Не имеет никакого отношения к реально существующим людям.

Комната без Данте выглядела слишком прибранной, просторной и неуютной. Мэтью откатился от компа на кресле, чтобы опустить жалюзи и понял, что ему не очень-то и хочется здесь больше находиться. 

Возвращение домой теперь вызывало у него смешанные чувства.

Раньше он всегда начинал ждать летних каникул начиная с апреля. Думал, что так будет и в этом году, особенно если вспомнить, что два последних года у него этих самых каникул считай что и не было. Ну то есть, он, конечно, скучал по семье и друзьям, которые остались в Фили, но...

Уезжал он послезавтра, но вещи собрал заранее и теперь чувствовал себя потерянным и одиноким. Комната казалась ему чужой, словно Мэтью и не прожил в ней целый год. Джей сказал, что он может переночевать у него - его сосед все равно уехал, но Мэтью отказался, выдумав на ходу, что ему нужно дописать обзор матча. Обзор он написал еще на прошлой неделе и сдал его Аркджуну сильно заранее, а Джей про это не знал, так что вранье сработало. И Мэтью должен был бы испытать от этого облегчение по идее, но нетушки. 

Это чувство, которое он от всего происходящего сейчас испытывал, было похоже на кусочек пищи, забившийся между зубами, который никак языком не вытолкнешь, а зубочистки под рукой нет, и вообще, сидишь со всем этим на важном мероприятии где и пальцем в зубах не поковыряешь. 

Приходится мириться. 

На самом деле если бы остальные ребята из их команды еще не разъехались, то Мэтью провел бы все оставшееся время до отъезда с ними, а так оставалось сидеть и пялится в компе или на пустые стены комнаты в кампусе, думая о вечном.

Последние дни он себя подбадривал тем, что Данте в Хьюстон едет маме помочь устроиться, а в следующий учебный год вернется в кампус, как ни в чем не бывало. Даже Данте ему про это несколько раз сказал примерно с такими же интонациями, с какими он врал Джею про обзор, так что Мэтью уже дошло, что Данте сюда не вернется.

Данте подслащивал их расставание как умел.

В дверь аккуратно постучали. Можно было бы притворяться дальше, что его здесь нет, но Мэтью подумал, что смысла в этом ноль. Это мог быть охранник, комендант да кто угодно из администрации. Может у них обход важный.

\- Не заперто, - сказал Мэтью и в общем-то не удивился, когда в его комнату заглянул Джей.

\- Ну как тут твой обзор?

По хитрому выражению на его лице было ясно, что Джей прекрасно знал уже - никакого обзора не существовало.

\- М-м-м, - вот и все, что Мэтью сказал, борясь с острым желанием сунуть голову под подушку, чтобы избежать этого ехидного знающего взгляда, - Ну вообще у меня типа перерыв.

\- Пошли поедим тогда. Мне скучно.

\- Да уж, без Донджуна тебе уж точно не весело.

\- Мне тебе ответить как нормальный друг или как друг-сука?

\- Давай второй вариант.

\- Он хотя бы на следующий год вернется, - сказал Джей, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Мэтью уставился на него, чувствуя как у него начинают гореть уши. Джей продолжал улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало.

_ Ты сам попросил, _ читалось в его взгляде.

_ Ну да, я сам попросил,  _ подумал Мэтью. Чего же обижаться.

Джей кажется пытался на него не злиться за то, что Мэтью его так мастерски избегал эти дни, но выходило у него это, как Мэтью уже понял, преотвратно.

\- И он кстати расстроился, что ты не пришел его обнять на прощание. Он вообще собирался позвать тебя с собой на месяц хотя бы в Корею, а потом вспомнил, что у человека, который дальше Фили до колледжа никуда не выезжал, точно нет паспорта. Потому что нахуя загран такому занудному домоседу, как ты.

\- Ой да пошел ты...

\- Я пытаюсь вызвать у тебя чувство вины хотя бы по отношению к Донджуну. Потому что ты ему нравишься.

\- Я всем нравлюсь, - сказал на это Мэтью, и улыбка у Джея сделалась еще шире. 

\- Ну вот, ты все испортил. Я думал, что ты скажешь, что ты никому не нравишься, а я скажу, ну вообще-то - мне.

\- Ой да пошел ты дважды, - шутливо огрызнулся Мэтью, и Джей хохотнул.

Он сел на кровать, даже не спрашивая разрешения. А Мэтью не стал его сгонять, потому что он никогда и раньше так не делал. Но раньше всегда кто-то крутился, тут Данте вот сидел, к примеру, вон там и играл в Майнкрафт. А теперь они в комнате были только вдвоем. 

\- Я ему напишу, короче.

\- Да уж напиши.

\- Раз я ему нравлюсь...

\- Эй, но хомо только, к тому же у него парень есть

\- Парень? - переспросил Мэтью, пытаясь понять - шутит сейчас Джей или нет, хотя Донджун выглядел абсолютно как человек, у которого мог быть парень или девушка, может несколько парней или девушек. Понятное дело, что вслух он это никогда не озвучивал, потому что это было как прямолинейно сказать Донджуну, что тот - хорошенький. А Мэтью пытался изо всех сил до такого не скатываться, потому что...

Вот она,  _ причина _ . Сидит рядом, щурится от солнца, которое заливает комнату, потому что ты так и не успел опустить жалюзи.

\- Или пока не парень. Или они очень близкие друзья... Но не как вы с Данте, можешь выдохнуть.

Д _ а что с тобой не так, _ чуть не спросил он, но вовремя себя одернул. Данте - это, конечно, больная тема. Он так и не понял, почему они не могли ладить нормально, потому что с Инди они вот сразу сдружились. А вот с Данте, отчего-то правило: мои лучшие друзья - лучшие друзья друг друга, не работало ни хрена.

Ты знаешь почему, Мэтью.

В школе было проще с этим всем разбираться. Ты спрашивал домашку у девчонки справа от тебя, не получал ничего кроме укоризненного взора и решал: вот моя дама сердца, я поведу ее на весенний бал. На весенний бал, она разумеется с тобой не шла, но это уже были мелочи, которые к делу сейчас не относились.

Парни ему не нравились. Джею, разумеется, тоже. У него даже подружка была в начале семестра. Правда, потом они расстались, но ведь была же.

\- В общем, если ты хотел побыть один, то тебе не обязательно было мне врать.

\- О, наконец ты от пассивной агрессии решил прямо к делу перейти.

\- Я год работал над этим со своим психологом.

\- Ты ходишь к психологу? - удивился Мэтью, потому что Джей меньше всего из всех его друзей нуждался в психологической помощи.

Тот снова посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами с этим своим обычным выражением на лице "Что ты за фигню сейчас сказал, ДеЛиси?", а потом ответил:

\- Нет, конечно, нет.

\- Но ты на меня зол.

\- Нет, я уважаю твое право попиздострадать по Данте, который улетел на Марс и не вернется больше никогда на Землю. К тому что, слушай, Мэтью, можешь меня послать конечно, но у тебя все еще есть друзья. Даже если он не вернется в колледж - это не значит, что он испарился.

\- Просто...слушай у меня никогда не было такого друга как он, то есть...

\- Я понимаю, - спокойно сказал Джей и по его тону, по серьезности в нем Мэтью понял, что да. Он понимал.

То есть...

Во рту у него пересохло. 

То есть, то что им обоим не нравятся парни не значит, что они не могут нравится друг другу, так? Потому что последние пару недель у него сложилось впечатление, что Джей невольно к нему подкатывал. И подкатывать он начал не ради веселухи, а потому что Мэтью и сам...

_ Я ничего не делал. Я вообще ничего не делал, _ подумал он, прекрасно зная, что он сделал со своей стороны достаточно. Когда от прикосновений другого человека у тебя перехватывает дыхание, а ты стараешься не подавать виду, но хуже того, что ты понимаешь, что он делает тоже самое, вот такие игры в поддавки, а потом он зовет тебя переночевать и ты понимаешь, что не стоит соглашаться, потому что знаешь чем все кончится.

Можно сказать, что Данте рядом с собой он уже потерял, а терять Джея только потому что они там оба напридумывали себе всякой херни - та еще херовая идея.

И о том, что ты мог бы его поцеловать, потому что удобных моментов подворачивалось достаточно, ты тоже сейчас думать не будешь.

Потому что вот этот момент, к примеру, идеальный.

Было бы очень глупо лишать Джея такого друга, как ты, только потому что ты не понимаешь, что ты чувствуешь.

Но хотя бы понимай, что ты собираешься сейчас делать.

Не делать - вот мой вариант.

\- Вообще я тоже очень хочу есть, так что здорово, что ты зашел.

\- Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, - сказал ему Джей продолжая улыбаться. Он встал с кровати и в общем-то Мэтью подумал, что если он сейчас подойдет к Джею и толкнет его на кровать обратно, то Джей не удивится. Он вообще ничему не удивится, потому что Джей все еще ждет.

И ты тоже ждешь, поэтому вы оба и в безопасности - никому духа не хватит сделать первый шаг.

_ Ура, _ подумал Мэтью, вставая за ним следом.

На расстоянии будет легче.У вас есть целых два месяца, чтобы как-то на все это окончательно забить. За два месяца новую жизнь можно себе выдумать.

Только ты еще можешь сказать: да к черту и никуда не пойти. Дверь запереть хорошо. А звукоизоляция... ну раз во время игр Данте к вам никто не ворвался из охраны после жалоб соседей, что тут кого-то расчленяют, то звукоизоляция здесь заебись.

Только Мэтью ничего не стал делать. Чувство теперь только у него было что он только что пытался сдать какой-то экзамен и кажется его завалил, хотя чувствовать же он должен был что-то иное?

Облегчение?

За два месяца это все как-то выправится. 

Точно. Так что верь в это так же, как и в то, что Данте - вернется. 

А как иначе?

\- Тогда ты знаешь, что никакого корейского барбекю сегодня.

\- Да я бы тоже в Мак, если честно сходил. Без ребят во все эти штуки ходить как-то грустно.

\- Ничто больше не взывает в тебе к корейским корням?

\- У меня желудок сейчас взывает к бигмаку и большой картошке фри, так что шевели жопой, - сказал Джей, толкая дверь его комнаты, чтобы выйти.

  
  
  



End file.
